S3
The Farix Girls are starting there 2nd year here at Alfea where they each make new friendships and romance partners, but some romance partners are way to clingy than expected. Katy met a new boy named Vex who got out of control when the date went horribly wrong, when they both founded out that they're parents were blood enemies Katy started to blast him and ran away leaving Vex isolated and raging for the fact that he couldn't get Katy to stay with him. 1.)The Date Katy has just scored a date with a new boy that she had founded in Magix city, She told the other Farix girls about him and they agreed to help her get ready for her date but little did she know that the boy is the son of Valtor! 2.)A rise of a new Enemy A new Enemy was just created once Katy's date with Vex didn't turn out quite as well, he swore revenge on Katy after their break up and then later teamed up with the Sinister 3 to create an ambush on Alfea. 3.)Journey To Ever After High Raven enters into the Magic Archive with Ava while helping Ms. Barbatea sort out books, they then stumbled across the legendarium book that seemed to be calling to them, together along side with Maia, Arianna, Katy, and Olivia they opened the legendarium and arrived at a school called Ever After High. 4.)Meeting the Students At Ever After High the girls had a bit of a awkward day when the magic was so much more different than theirs, They then met Raven Queen who the girls told their identities to, she also taught the girls all about fairy tale magic 5.)Faybelle Gone to Far Faybelle Thorn Daughter of the Dark Fairy has Released her mother from her prison, The Dark Fairy has been released and is now spreading darkness and eternal sleep all over the land of Ever After, can Raven save them all? 6.)Date with Hopper A cute guy with ginger hair and freckles just passed by Katy in the Hallways of Ever After High, She then grew in love with him and founded out his name, Katy then asked him out to get a Hocus Latte but will Katy's short visit end this relationship since she's leaving the next day? 7.)Coming Home The Farix Girls short stay at Ever After High is now over and it is time for them to return back to their college Alfea along with Hopper who decided to register at Red Fountain College, the only question is how do they get out of the Legendarium Book so they could then make it home? 8.)The Jealousy of Vex When has Vex founded out that Katy is now dating another boy his jealousy grew causing him to loose control of his powers making the dimension of Magix a planet of chaos, will The Farix Girls be able to defeat this swirling chaos of mayhem? 9.)A Launch on Andros Princess Sirena and Gabriella's home planet Andros is once being under attack but this time it's by Vex and the Sinister 3, The mermaids are being transformed into hideous monsters and being placed with the mark of Valtor, will The Farix & Ivix Girls be able to save Andros? 10.)A New Power The mermaid's are now free when a convergence freed them of their mark's, the mark's were barley effective enough to take over the mermaids making it easy to overpower the mark's causing them to disappear but when it was removed Vex tried to cast a spell of never seeing light on Sirena and Gabriella but Olivia pushed them away and it cause her to become blind instead and through that sacrifice it enabled her to earn her Enchantix 11.)A Potion on Linphea Vex gave Shadow a new boost of powers and when they used the crystal ball to spy on the Farix Girls they overheard that they were going to visit Linphea for a potion to defeat Vex, but when Shadow set a fire curse on Linphea everything was about to go downhill until Arianna used up all of her Charmix Energy to save the entire planet, she could've been dead but through that sacrifice it gave her the power of Enchantix 12.)A Shining Rainbow When the Farix girls take a trip to Domino for Katy's birthday the Sinister 3 decided to drop in and kidnap Katy to toss her into the Vortex of Flames, Luckily Ava had spotted them and pushed Katy out of the way before she could fall in but instead Ava fell in and was almost burn't to death, through her sacrifice of saving Katy from being burned she then earned her Enchantix 13.)Saving Bloom Shadow and Bolt combined their magic powers and used it to hypnotize the dragons of Pyros to take Queen Bloom to their Volcanic Cave, Katy's father King Sky had called and told her of what happened to her mother and Katy made sure that nothing was going to stop her from saving her! When the Farix Girls arrived Katy rushed right into the volcano, flew in and grabbed her mother out but Katy was then smacked into the lava pit by a dragon's tail, through her great sacrifice of saving her mother it gave her the power of Enchantix 14.)Real Life Nightmares Frost had an idea which was to get trick her cousin Shadow into getting her to make everyone's worst fear into a living nightmare, When the dark fog spread across every world, planet, and dimension everyone was running in fear in hope of getting rid their nightmare, Raven wasn't affected at all for she is the Fairy of Dreams but she to was also in danger of helping her friends escaping their nightmares, The only way to get rid of the nightmares are to destroy the Dream Source meaning Raven would have to be destroyed, through her great sacrifice of giving up her life it gave her the power of Enchantix 15.)The Courage of Enchantix Maia is the only Farix girl who hasn't earned her Enchantix powers yet making her feel a little left out seeing how the others have new abilities and spells, she then sets out on a journey to the Omega Dimension where the most evilest and cruel villains are iced frozen solid guarded by the Ice Serpent. Maia has so far been running and fighting Ice Serpents and Gangs through out the past 5 days until she met a sorceress named Sage who helped her discover The Inner Warrior within herself, after Maia had discover her Inner Warrior she started to battle Ice Serpents and Evil Gangs, through her great courage she earned her Enchantix willingly 16.)Test of Enchantix Miss.Faragonda calls the Farix girls over to the Alfea Simulator where they all would have to train separately to test out their new enchantix skills. The rest of the girls have passed and Maia is now next will she be able to pass or will her test end horribly? 17.)Self Control Maia is loosing control of her powers making her a dangerous person to be around, with her powers out of whack it forces her to leave Alfea. Could this turn out to be the end of Farix forever? or will the group reunite once again? 18.)The Water Stars Miss.Faragonda sent the Farix Girls on a dangerous quest to recieve the water stars but one flasw is that the land is where no communication with others are found, it's not even on any maps as if it doesn't even exist at all! 19.)Inside the Labyrinth The Farix girls miniaturize and entered the mini gateway into the Labyrinth where they have met the ancient ones, the ones who have been there before the magic dimension was even created. Only three were chosen to enter the labyrinth and must make a sacrifice of what they value most in their lives, Katy, Olivia, and Arianna were the ones chosen to enter. 20.)Attack on Vex The girls received the water stars but activating them would be hard. Once activated the water stars could also destroy Katy as well as Bloom, but was the risk going to be worth it at all? The Farix Girls used a location spell and tracked down Vex, the question was were they daring enough to activate the water stars? 21.)Farix Club: Dragon Games (Movie) Katy gets a call from Hopper, He tells her that the girls are needed once again at Ever After High when an evil sorceress named Morgana Le Fay has been controlling the Dragons of Ever After to reek havoc on The Fairytale World! the Farix girls knew that they had to take action! Morgana tried to get the Dragon's to swarm up upon the Farix Girls but Maia then hopped right in and used all of her strength to save her friends, all of her strength and life force was taken away but through her great sacrifice she earned her Enchantix power the right way and lived once again 22.)The Return of Vex Vex returns but he has lost everything, along with his allies The Sinister 3. He is now weak but still plans out his revenge on Farix, especially Hopper. Farix has no clue of this, will The Farix Fairies ever figure out his return? or even try to stop his plan? 23.)Vacation at Roccoluche Miss.Faragonda encourages the Farix Girls to take a one day vacation break at lake Roccoluche, but little did they know that Vex has summoned up a beastly water dragon to hide and lurk beneath the waters of the lake to spy on the six fairies 24.)Attack on The Three Schools Vex attacks all Three schools involving Alfea, Red Fountain, and Cloud Tower by sending all four elements of water, fire, earth, and air. Has Vex really done it this time? or will he start to enslave the whole magic dimension? 25.)The End of Vex The Farix Girls hated the thought and idea of destroying and ending Vex's life in a battle so instead they had thought of a newer idea, a better idea. Instead of ending his life with the water stars they reinvented it to only take the powers of the Dragon Flame by using a spell specially taught to them by Wizgiz 26.)Farix: Freaky Fusion The Farix girls have another spells and magix exam since they all have been rearranged into the honor role. They then had entered the Magic archive in search for the right study book, but before they did Maia has discovered a new page in the legendarium called Monster High